Brewdening Love/Chapter 33
Text 34 –Pretender AN: THIS IS ABOUT THE EVIL SINNAR PRETENDING TO BE JENNY. U R NOT JENNY, CUZ JENNY IS HAWTER THAT U AND U R MEEN AND EVIL. GO AWAY AND STOP PRETENING TO BE JENNT> 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Me and Jenny where walling down the stret. Jenny was with Fenando and I was with Ward and we wear all halding hands. Then Jenny jumped out from behind a door. "NO JOAN, THAT ISNT THE REEL JENNY, I AM THE REEL JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" She scremed scremingly. With the other Jenny was Jay, they were halding hands. Jay looked at Jenny next to me and said "WHO IS THAT?" "OH MY FUCKING GOD" I YELLE. "THIS IS THE REEL JENNY, SHE IS WITH FATNANDO." Jay looked all hot and sad and confussed, "But she said she was the reel jenny," I was getting anger becase peeple fought i dint kno my best friend foever. "that jenny next to you is accualy a devil warshipper." I told jay and then Jenny went weird and turning into VICTOAR. She had big fats and wanned to suk my blod and kull me. "NOOOOOOOOOO, WARDY HALP ME!!!!" I creamed and ward went in from me and started foughting with victori. Fenano gabbed Jenny and ran away with her and Jay was halping Ward fight. Ward was holding onto victora wile Jay pounded into her, beating her so she would go away. Ward and Jay left victoria in the gutter and came for me. We have to get you home. Ward said and she put me on him. Then he was running fast and sexah and climbed throu my window and put me on my bed. "stay with me I assed him. "Okay I will. He said then he codded me. The next day I was going to the jail to get my dad. Me and ward were looking sexah together and we where dressed in the same cloths, I was wearing a full length sexah black dress that made my boobs stand out so the judge would let dad go homo. I wore a gold necklass that Ward got me that was made out of reel gold. It sparkled like he did. We got to the jail and went to the fat man on the desk. He looked grumpy and meen. I dint like him. "Hi we want to get my dad out of jail." The meen man locked at me and said "Why," Becase he is inacent. He dont do dugs." I pleased. "I dunt kno, I will have to se." He said growlerly and anger. He got up from his desk and he smelt like BO. He came back and said. "You cant have him," He said "WHY NOT????????????????" I said sad. "Becase he is a cheeter. He dint play his tax." I got so anger. LET HIM GO@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The man laugh at me and said meenly No, never. We are goin to kull him." You cat kull him." I was hard. He mite be a drunk and meen dad but I hat to safe him from the Fat smelly man and the evil sinnar jail. And then I saw BRIAN WAS BURNIGN DOWN THE JAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0p0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 AN: STOP PRETENDING TO BE JENNY U UGLAH SINNAR BITCH. SHE IS PETTYER THAN YOU AND SHE IS SAD THAT U R PRETENDING @ BE HER. GO WAY BECASE WE DONT LIKE U AND WE HAT U. Characters *Joan *Jenny *Fernando *Edward *Jacob *Victoria *Joan's dad *Brian Notes *This chapter is misnumbered as chapter 34. *The "pretender" is one of the snarkers, who made a fake deviantArt account for Jenny. Chapter 33 Category:Revenge chapters